Es mi vida!, dejame vivirla
by KazZ159
Summary: Jeremy se fue densu casa para ser "independiente", pero sólo ha ido de mal en peor, junto a su amigo Mike, pasarán 5 noches en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, pero para Jeremy, no sabe lo que le espera


**Es mi vida, dejame vivirla**

La semana pasada tuve la gran idea de querer ser "libre" y separarme de mis padres, aunque lo tenía todo, dinero, una hermosa casa, una vida hecha, decidí irme, porque? Porque quería ser independiente, sacar mi potencial oculto, algo más.

Pero hasta ahora todo ha ido de mal en peor. Al dejar mi casa, mis padres dejaron de mandarme dinero y tuve que empezar a buscar trabajo, pero no es tan fácil como parecía, ni en un chino pude conseguir trabajo, pero lo encontre, uno que porlomenos me mantendrá ocupado una semana, uno en que sólo es nocturno y me dejara toda la mañana libre, era perfecto, su nombre era Freddy's Fazbear Pizza, en el que sólo tenía que vigilar a los animatronicos, muy fácil.

La hora llegaba y entonces sonó el despertador, lo mire eran las 9 pm, lo pare y me fui a duchar. Cuando salí me diriji a la cocina a ver si había algo para comer y me acorde porque había pedido el trabajo, no tenía nada. Me fije y tenía unos $2.000 así que tome un poco y me fui a la pizzería, no sólo por la comida, sino que quería investigar el lugar.

Unas de las cosas que me favorecía era que mi departamento quedaba cerca del trabajo, así que fui caminando. En el camino alguien me empeco a llamar y ya estaba seguro de quien era.

Jeremy! Oye esperame- sip era Mike

Me detuve a esperarlo hasta que me golpeó la espalda

Jeremy, como has estado, no te he visto desde que te conseguí el trabajo como guardia – era raro verlo tan feliz, siempre suele ser tan oscuro como su cabello, pero aveces tan alegre como el color de sus ojos

He estado bien, nunca vienés a visitarme, estoy llendo a comer a la pizzería, quieres –le pregunte sin mirarlo sólo quería llegar, no podía aguantar más del hambre

Claro, justo estaba llendo hacia allí-

Pero tu no trabajas en el turno mañana? –es verdad, desde que paso su primera semana el en ese momento tendría que estar ahí

Es que me pasaron contigo para darte instrucciones y todo eso, vamos alegrate, no estarás solo- es verdad, no me gustaba estar sólo a pesar de que vivo así, pero prefiero estar cerca de alguien

Supongo que tienes razón, además estaré con mi mejor amigo, si me aburro, no me aburriré solo –creó que Mike me paso algo de su negatividad

Ohhh vamos, después yo soy el amargado, tienes que admitir que va a ser divertido –y el de lo que era mi alegría

Esta bien –bufé y seguimos el camino hacia la pizzería

._._._._._._._._._._.

Llegamos y al entrar estaban los muy famosos animatronicos, haciendo lo que hacen siempre, cantando canciones, pero ahora que me doy cuenta, tienen movimientos muy fluidos, como de un humano, seguro siempre fue así y no me di cuenta, dejemos lo ahí.

Nos sentamos en frente de Pirate Cove, pero note que había un cartel que decía "Fuera de servicio" que lástima, de pequeño Foxy era mi favorito.

Hola, bienvenidos a Freddy Fazbear, en que puedo servirles –dijo una chica de unos 20 años, castaña, orbes extrañamente amarillos, con el típico con junto de la pizzería, camiza blanca y arriba una chaqueta negra con el logo estampado, calza negra y unas John Foos rosas.

Estaba paralizado enfrente de ella, era la mujer de mis sueños, cuerpo perfecto, hermosa cara, en pocas palabras perfecta, pero ahora había un problema, estaba haciendo el ridículo en frente de ella babeandome hasta que Mike hablo

Hola, ehh si traenos una grande de muzzarella y nada más, o quiere algo más Jeremy –me codeó y yo sólo nege con la cabeza, no podía dejar de verla

Claro, chicos en 15 minutos les traeré su pedido –dicho esto ella se fue, no pude evitar ver su lindo trasero

Aaamigoo, me parece que te gusta Ana –así que Ana, tengo que tenerla

EH, ah si, como te diste cuenta –estaba tan tonto que ni cuenta me di de lo que había hecho

Ufff no hay que ser Sherlock para darse cuenta –se río –estabas ligeramente babeando por ella

Es que es muy bella hombre, ayudame a conseguirla –tenía que hacerlo, ella algún día sería mía

Hombree, frena un poco, escuche que estaba con Scott Phone y me entere que hace poco falleció, Tómatelo con calma –no sabía si estar feliz por esta oportunidad, o que un amigo había muerto –Te sientes bien? Conocías a Scott? –

Emm, S-Si, era un compañero de la secundaria, un gran amigo, pero no lo he visto hace meses, que le habrá pasado –Mike se veía extraño, sabía algo

N-No no se nada, lo único que se es que murió acá –que? Acá? Como pudo haber sido eso, pero lo que más me llamó la atención fue como sabía eso

Como lo sabes? – le pregunte y pude notar que se puso más nervioso

En la cuarta noche lo sabrás –okey… eso si fue raro, pero me distraje porque ahí venía Ana con nuestra pizza

Chicos… acá esta su pizza –la dejó en la mesa y se fue

Vamos hombre dile algo no puedes bloquearte así –es verdad algo tenía que hacer, pero ese no era el momento

No es el momento, voy a esperar –y agarre una rebanada de pizza –dios mío quienes hacen estas pizzas, son las mejores que he probado

Ni yo lo se –y también agarró un trozo

._._._._._._._._._._.

Hablamos como por 2 horas hasta que llegó el momento que cierre el local, pagamos la pizza y estábamos preparados para empezar la noche, sólo faltaba que el personal saliera.

Nervioso –me preguntó Mike

S-Si, D-Emaciado –encerio estaba nervioso, es que era mi primer trabajo, y además la pizzería de noche se veía… tenebrosa?

Bueno vamos a la oficina, ahí te enceñare lo que tienes que hacer –dijo y se dirijio al llamado cuarto

O-k –y lentamente fui atrás de el

 **Holiwis**

 **Hola gente hermosa de FF, hoy les traigo un fic más serio que el otro que tengo, sólo que este lo escrivo yo y no con Falcon. Decidí hacerlo sólo, sin Falcon (plz no me mates) y como lo dije va a ser más serio, otro tipo de escritura, en pocas palabras, voy a sacar todo de mi para hacer este fic. Jeremy y Mike están basados en los dibujos de Lulu 999 y la de Ana, traten de adaptarlo Esperó que les guste**

 **KazZ Do This**


End file.
